1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods employed in a bathing environment. The present invention more particularly relates to an apparatus and associated method for supporting items used in conjunction with a bathing structure or in a bathing environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for supporting items, such as toys, in a bathing environment or in conjunction with a bathing structure may be provided in various ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,565 provides an aquatic toy adapted for use in bathtubs or other bathing appliances. This patent discloses a playboard which has a minimum length in order to be supported against the walls of a bathtub by stop devices secured to the underside of the playboard which abut against the inside walls of the bathtub. The patent also discloses grooves in the playboard for diverting collected water back into the bathtub, and a depression for receiving soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,169 generally relates to improvements in book rests for bathtubs. The patent discloses that two primary objects of its apparatus are to provide a construction which may be readily adjusted to bathtubs or other articles of furniture of various sizes and to provide a construction having a rack adapted for supporting books, mirrors and the like, and which is readily foldable into compact form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,875 discloses a convenience rack which may be used as a rest for reading material, comfort items, a drying tray and the like. This patent discloses a convenience rack comprising a tray with opposed upstanding sidewalls. Support members laterally extend from opposite sides of the tray so that the tray may be bridged between the walls of a bathtub. The tray may also be stored as a decorative hanging from a generally horizontal support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,927 discloses a bathtub caddie for use with a bookstand and a support structure for holding a bookstand in the vicinity of a conventional bath. The patent also discloses that suction cups may be coupled to the support arm in order to attach the support arm to a suitable structure located adjacent to a conventional bathtub such as a tile wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,753 provides a device for enabling a person to read, write, smoke or conduct other activities while bathing. This patent discloses that a book holder is removably attached to the main support bar and a rotatable book ledge/tray member is also mounted to the main support bar. The patent discloses that the telescoping support tube is releasably mounted to a ledge of a bathtub by a suction cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,678 discloses a bathtub stool. The patent discloses that the stool comprises a perforated seat positioned on a pair of U-shaped hoops which extend laterally to contact with the sidewalls of the bathtub. The U-shaped hoops are connected to the seat and serve as legs which are movable relative to the seat.
Among the things lacking in the prior art are an apparatus and associated method for supporting items, such as toys, in a bathing environment which provide for attachment of the support device to the base of a bathing structure. There remains a real and substantial need for an apparatus and method for supporting items in a bathing environment which provide accessibility to the items without causing excess liquid to exit the bathing environment. What is also needed is an apparatus and associated method which provide for a support tray at a height from which items, such as toys used by a child, may be easily obtained without necessitating standing or walking in the bathing structure. There is also a real and substantial need for a table support apparatus which resists water from exiting a bathing structure when items are placed on the supporting tray of the table.